


It was never meant to be

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a short 'poem'. It's been a while since i write one of those so it's not so great. This is just a little idea that came to my head.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	It was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short 'poem'. It's been a while since i write one of those so it's not so great. This is just a little idea that came to my head.

You used to scream in fear when he pressed the button on the floor.  
You used to shout traitor when he said his famous line.  
When they took your kingdom.  
Now you,  
you were never meant to be.  
He got his five minutes of fame but lost everyone he knew.  
Now you have fallen and he wanted to help you.  
To help you be great again, he was sorry.  
It costed him his power, his kingdom, and now everything you fight for is gone.  
You destroyed it.  
Why did he helped you?  
Are you happy ?  
He's still here but you're gone.  
You were never meant to be here anyway.  
Traitor.


End file.
